


Cave

by snowynight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Cave Fic, M/M, Mission Fic, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Stranded, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve are stranded in a cave on an alien planet. (Space AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cave

Running from poisoned arrows, getting separated from the team mates, escaping from a gang of beasts in pouring rain, getting lost, and struck in a cave on an alien planet... Tony ranked today as one of the worst days in his career. A milk run mission? What a lie.

"Are you all right?" Steve asked, lit a fire with his wet coat off. Tony turned away from how Steve's shirt clung to his body. Steve continued, "Put off your wet clothes, or you'll get a cold."  
"I'm fine," Tony insisted, then sneezed. Steve wisely didn't say anything. Sighing, Tony put off his wet clothes.

Well, it could be a porn backdrop, Tony reflected. They were half naked and struck in a cave in nowhere, and Heaven knew when the cavalry would arrive. With anyone else, Tony would already made the joke, but it was Steve.

The fire lit up. Steve said, "When the weather improved, I'll go out for food."

Tony looked out at the pouring sky. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we still have some food supply, but we'd better prepare for the worst. Don't worry. It'll be all right."

The rain stopped and Steve left the cave. Tony stayed in the cave, feeling useless. He was a genius, but it didn't extend to wilderness survival. What if Steve encountered pursuing beasts? What if there was a landslide? Finally Steve returned with some fish, cooked it and shared with Tony. Tony didn't realize how hungry he was until he ate everything of his share and more.

When they finished the dinner Steve and Tony put on their now dry clothes and slept.

Tony couldn't sleep. He looked at Steve and felt the usual heat.

If it was his dream, Steve would grin, pull him into his arm, and they would kiss. He would get an eyeful when Steve stripped...

But it was a dream. A nice but frustrating dream.

The next day they woke up to their teammates. Tony glanced at the cave. Well, that was enough.


End file.
